


Witch of Desire

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean is under a sex spell, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Dean wakes up and the only thing that’s on his mind is sex. He wants no other person than his brother. He asks Sam for help, even if Sam is not sure what to do; he wants to do everything to help Dean.





	Witch of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hope you enjoying it.

The moment Dean wakes up, he knew that something was different. He turned his head to the other bed, where his little brother was lying in.

Dean doesn’t know why, but he wants Sam, right now. And that was so ridiculous because Sam was his brother and he really shouldn't do something like this. But at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He could feel how he was getting hard, just to think of this. Shit, this can’t happen. He hears a sound from the other bed. Great, Dean bites his bottom lip, tries not to make a noise. He wants Sam to touch him, wants him so bad and it hurts. 

On the other bed, Sam was moving around and slowly stands up, rubbed his eyes and looked to the bed, where his brother was lying in. 

“Good morning,” said Sam and moves towards the bathroom. 

“Good morning,” replied Dean. He takes a few seconds to scan Sam’s body. Fuck, why has Sam to be so muscular? Does he even know how sexy he was? 

Dean could feel how his cock getting more and more interested in the whole situation. When Sam was in the bathroom, Dean puts his hand inside his boxer briefs and strokes his cock. A low moan escape his lips, as he plays with the tip and feels the pre-come dripping out of his slit. Fuck that feels good. Dean has no control of this situation at all and after a few minutes, where he strokes his hard cock, he knows this wasn't enough. He wants more, needs his brother to touch him. God, Sam could fuck him and he doesn't mind. 

Should he really tell Sam about his problem? He would never admit that to anyone, but it was embarrassing. How should he tell Sam what’s going on? He doesn’t even know what’s wrong with him. The only thing he really wants is sex.

For a second Dean closed his eyes and images how it would be like to have sex with Sam. His beautiful little brother, touching him, making him moan, maybe fucks him. God, that would be so hot, to know their brothers and they shouldn’t be doing something like that. He really was never into this whole incest thing, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He hears how the door to the bathroom opens up and a second later he saw Sam. His cock getting a little harder, pre-come was dripping out and Dean moans. 

“Dean, are you serious? You're jerking off well I'm in the room?" Sam couldn't believe that. Of course, there were both men and have needs, but this is going too far. But really, have Dean to do that, when he was in the same room as he. 

“Sam, we have a problem,” said Dean desperately.

“You’re right. We have a problem.” Sam was a little angry. 

“Sam, please. Listen to me. Something’s wrong and I have no idea what to do.”

Sam slowly moves towards, so that he was standing beside his brother’s bed.

“Okay, what is it?” Sam asks gently. 

“Since I woke up I can’t stop thinking about sex. I guess this is some witch thing. Sam, please don’t freak out, but I want to have sex with you. I can’t stop thinking about it.” Dean was glad that the truth was out.

Sam stares at his brother in disbelieve. Did he just hear right? His brother wants to have sex with him.

“Mmh, Dean. You know we’re brothers, right?”

“Yeah, but I need you. Please, help me,” begged Dean and was now looking into his brother’s eyes with such a desire and Sam has to swallow.

“I’m not sure if I can do this?” Sam was a little overwhelmed at this moment. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he really do what his brother asked him to do? 

“Please, I can’t do this alone. I need you. And to be honest I don’t give a shit about the fact that we’re brothers,” said Dean and a second later he moans in pain. For a second or two Dean closed his eyes. What was going on with him? 

Sam kneels beside the bed and looks alarmed. He doesn’t know what to do now. Slowly he puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” said Sam softly.

Slowly Dean turns his head to Sam's side and Sam saw the pain in those beautiful green eyes. Sam bit his bottom lip. Could he really do that? But he couldn’t just leave Dean in his pain. 

“It hurts.” Dean’s breathing was heavier now. He closed his eyes again and tries to concentrate on something else, besides the pain. 

Dean was right. Their life’s been so fucked up already and if Dean needs him, then he would do everything to help Dean. 

“Slip over.” 

Dean was looking into Sam’s eyes again. Does that mean that Sam wants to help him?

Without asking, Dean moves a little to the other side, so that Sam could lie by his side.

Sam stands up and slips into the bed, keeping eye contact with his brother. 

“I’m here. I’ll help you. Tell me what you want or need.” Sam’s voice was so gentle right now. 

Dean feels his heart swells with emotion. He doesn’t have to get through this alone; he has Sam be his side. 

“Can you touch me?” asked Dean and moves a little closer. He wants that, needs that. 

Sam nods and stretches his hand towards Dean’s face; stroke the warm skin of Dean’s cheek. Dean automatically closed his eyes, enjoying the soft hand of his brother, who was stroking him. It feels good, Dean sighs. The pain was still there, but at the moment where Sam was touching the pain sank a bit. 

“Feels good?” asked Sam shyly. He needs to know that. It was a little weird for him that he touched Dean like that, but it also felt really good too. 

“Yes, please keep going.” Dean opens his eyes and they were filled with desire. He slowly licks his lips. 

Sam stretches his hand to remove the blanket from Dean's body. A little smirk comes across Dean's face.

Now that the blanket was gone, Dean decides to move closer, stretched his both hands out and included Sam’s face, sluggish moving his thumbs across Sam’s cheek, still looking into his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Dean and it sounds almost shy. 

Sam just nods and closed his eyes, as Dean leans in and placed his lips against Sam’s. A slight sigh escaped their lips.

The kiss was tender and slow. Their lips moving slowly against each other, explore the new feeling that was between them. 

With every second, their kiss becomes more passionate. Sam puts his hand on Dean’s neck, deepening the kiss. A moan low his lips and Dean pushed his tongue between those soft lips of his brother. Their tongues moved against each other and both groaned softly into the kiss. 

Dean pulls away and smiles lovely to his brother, while he was catching his breath. 

Sam stroke tender over Dean’s body, feel the warm skin under his fingers and sighed. He moves from Dean’s wide shoulder, over his muscular chest, down to his belly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” said Sam and looks into Dean’s eyes again. 

Dean smiles and enjoys the touching. The pain was now like a little stitch, so he could take that. 

Suddenly Dean groans, but not in pleasure. Sam’s alarmed and looked worried. 

“Hey, everything okay?” asked Sam and strokes Dean a little bit more passionate, in hope that this will stop the pain a little. 

"The pain is stronger now. Please, Sam, do something." Dean couldn't focus, but on the pain, he was feeling.

Without shame, Sam slides his hand inside Dean's boxer brief, get a hold of his hard cock and stroke gently.

Dean moans loudly, as he feels Sam’s big hand stroking his cock. 

“Yes, Sammy. Just like that.” Dean gasps as he feels Sam’s thumb sliding over his slit and rubbed the pre-come all over Dean’s cockhead. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” asked Sam and he feels how his own cock started getting hard. Never in his life has he thought that they would be in a situation like this. It still feels weird, because he was touching his brother in a way he shouldn’t, but he can’t deny that it feels amazing. 

Dean whimpers, as Sam squeezes that basic of his cock a little bit. He must close his eyes for a second. It was good, but he could feel how the pain started to grow stronger. 

“Sam, I need more,” whispered Dean in Sam’s direction.

Sam understands and lets 's go off Dean’s cock and a few seconds later, his brother was on top of him. 

"What do you need, big brother?" Sam's voice was full of lust and desire that takes Dean’s breath away. 

“Take my underwear off and suck me, please.” Dean starts to breathe faster. The pain was aching inside him and he needed the pleasure so badly. 

Sam gently stroke over Dean’s sides, before pulling his underwear down. Dean's lips escape a low moan, as the cool air hits his cock.

Dean’s cock lies hard and full onto his stomach. Pre-come was dripping wet onto his stomach, Dean finds that pretty hot. He loves the feeling of the white liquid on his body. 

“Fuck, Dean. You look so hot.” 

Sam growls and entangles Dean into another kiss, pressing his body closer to the other man, feeling his brother’s hard cock rubbing against his underwear, making them wet with pre-come.

Sam pulls away from his brother and in a quick movement, his boxer’s were gone. Dean spread his legs a little wider to give Sam more room. Dean couldn't resist looking at Sam's cock. He was bigger than him and he was thinking about how it would feel inside him.

Moving a little downwards, Sam puts his hand around Dean’s cock and strokes it a few times, before he put his mouth around the head; get a taste of Dean’s pre-come. The taste was breathtaking, he has never tasted something like this before and it surprised him that he doesn't find it disgusting. He slowly sucks onto the head and tries to get more of Dean’s cock inside his hot, wet mouth. 

“Holy shit, Sammy. Yes, keep sucking my cock. That feels good." Dean moans law and loud, put his hand in Sam's hair to have something to hold onto. Where the hell did Sam learn how to suck cock? 

Sam moans in response and gently playing with Dean's balls, moving them around in his hand. He could feel how his own cock was dripping pre-come. 

With a loud pop sound, Sam moves back and licked his lips, tasting the pre-come.

“Sammy?” asks Dean breathless. He needs a second to realize what was happing. 

“You liked that?”

“Yeah, how did you learn to suck a guy’s cock?” Dean was curious now. 

“I tell you later, but for now we need to fix this spell or whatever that is, okay?”

Sam was right. They could talk about it later. 

"You don't have any lube here, do you?" Sam asks and nervously rubbed the back of his head. It was a little embarrassing to ask his brother a question like this. It was even more embarrassing what he was about to do. Shit, they’re so fucked up. 

Now it was Dean’s time to blush a little. Fuck that was really embarrassing. A Dean Winchester didn’t blush, for God’s sake. 

"Yeah, in my duffel," said Dean and for a few seconds, he looked down. He knew that Sam would ask him about the lube and he knows that he was to answer. That was for sure. 

Instead of asking, Sam moves for the bed to Dean’s duffel and opened it, search for the bottle of lube. After he found what he was looking for and joins his brother on the bed again. 

“Why do you have lube, Dean?” Sam couldn’t hide how curious he was right now. 

“Well, I…I always wanted to try how it feels to have something inside my ass.” Dean has never thought that he would ever admit that to his brother and this was fucking embarrassing. 

Sam just nods and opened the bottle, after he was lying between Dean’s legs. 

“Could spread your legs a little wider?” Sam’s voice was soft and gentle. 

Dean did what he was told and spread his legs wider, give Sam more room. He was a little nervous because the first time he tries that it hurts. But everything was better, than feeling this pain. 

“I’ll be careful,” said Sam and strokes over Dean’s knee in hope that would relax him a little. 

Sam pressed some of the lube onto his fingers and warm the lube up a little bit, before he slowly moves his finger to Dean’s rim, stroking over it. He knew their both have no experience in this area, so he doesn’t want to hurt Dean. 

Slowly, Sam pressed a finger against the tight hole, carefully pushing the finger inside Dean’s hole. Sam waits for Dean’s reaction. 

The older brother has to concentrate on his breathing. It was a weird feeling to have something inside and he needs a few seconds to relax a little bit more. 

“You’re okay?” asked Sam and looks up to Dean.

“Yeah, it’s just a little weird; just give me a few seconds.”

Sam nods and waits for Dean’s permission. After Dean relaxes a bit, he nods and tells Sam in this way that his brother can go on. 

Sam pushes carefully his finger deeper into his brother's ass. He moans a little when he feels the heat inside it.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so hot inside,” moaned Sam and slowly moves his finger inside and out. 

Dean couldn’t help himself and moans also. The weird feeling was gone and leaves nothing but pleasure behind. Dean has never thought that he would enjoy having his brother’s finger inside his ass, but it felt good. 

“Sammy, that feels good,” Dean gasps and closed his eyes. 

"You like it?" asked Sam and his voice goes deeper when he was saying that.

“Yes, can you go a little further?” Dean couldn’t think straight anymore. He wants more of this amazing feeling.

“Of course, Dean. Anything you wish,” answered Sam and added a second finger. 

Dean feels a sting inside him, as Sam added the second finger. It hurts a little. But Dean tried not to show it. 

Sam looks at his big brother’ face and could tell that he felt pain, so he didn’t add more pain to Dean, Sam carefully moves his finger in and out. Sam moves his hand on to his own cock, while he fucks Dean with his fingers. 

Suddenly, Dean screams, as Sam hits his prostate and moves his fingers faster inside his brother. 

“Sammy, do that again,” moaned Dean with pleasure. 

Sam smirks and twists his fingers inside Dean to hit his prostate again and again. 

Dean's moans were getting louder and louder with every second Sam finger fucks him.

“Sam, more. I need more.”

Without a reaction Sam adds a third finger, stretch Dean a little wider.

Dean puts his hand around his cock and stroke himself a little, looking at his brother, who was stretching him. 

Sam looks up at Dean, while he slowly pulls his finger out off him. 

“You’re sure, you want this?”

“Yes, please, Sammy. Fuck me.” Dean gasps, as he felt Sam’s cock against his entrance. It was so much bigger than Sam’s fingers and Dean wasn’t even sure if it would get inside him. 

Sam groans, as the tip of his cock, disappears inside Dean. Fuck, Dean was still so fucking tight and hot inside, Sam was afraid he could just come from this.

Dean needed some time to get used to the feeling, he breathes a few times in and out and after a few minutes he gave Sam the permission to move. 

Sam put his cock a little deeper inside Dean. Fuck that was hot. 

Dean moans while he felt Sam’s cock inside him. The unpleasant pain Dean felt for a second was gone and now he felt just pleasure.

The younger brother starts to move slowly. He pulls his cock until only the tip was still inside Dean. Then he pushed back inside. This time against Dean's prostate.

“Yeah, right there. Faster, please,” moaned Dean and moves his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts. 

Sam moves faster, hitting Dean’s prostate every time. Dean just moans and pants the whole time. God that feels awesome. 

Both were moving unison. The room was filled with moans of pleasure and sweat was dripping down their bodies. 

Sam could tell his brother was close, fucking close. So he puts his hand around his brother’s cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts. 

Dean throw his head back and moves loud, as he felt how he was about to come. 

“I’m so close. Please, Sammy let me come,” begged Dean and his legs were shaking. 

“Yes, Dean. Come on, come for me, big brother,” said Sam with his fucking deep voice. 

And that was it. The white liquid shoots out of Dean's cock, as he came, moaning Sam's name.

Watching how Dean comes, sent Sam over the edge as well. With a deep groan, Sam comes inside of his brother, before he collapses on top of Dean.

Dean puts his strong arms around Sam, stroking him gently. 

“That was amazing,” said Sam still a little breathless.

“Yes, it was,” agreed Dean and run his fingers through Sam’s hair. He knows how Sam likes that. 

“You’re not regretting it?” asked Sam and looked into Dean’s eyes.

"No, and I'm pretty sure the spell is gone."

“Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all.”

“Now let’s be honest. How did you know what to do?” Dean wants an answer.

"In Stanford, I was curious about that and a nice guy showed me the world from his eyes, so to say."

"Sammy, you're a dirty boy," said Dean with a smirk.

Sam just rolled his eyes and rests his head against Dean’s chest.

“You’re right. Let’s get some rest and thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
